Fox
(not to be confused with the Vulpine Queendom) Imperial foxes are a race native to the lands south of the Bunkov Plains. They skirt Territa in a long line of hills, stones, forests, and vineyards, and the Sea of DUst and the Coalition of the Southern Tundra. Various breeds, including the fennec and the Liathian foxes. Foxes are known primarily for their arts, culture, wines, horrible genetic structure and matriarchal government. Development A normal fox can expect to be born five to six months after conception, and live on anywhere from five to a hundred and five. Such is the chaos of a fox's life. Directly after birth, several vaccines must be given. As foxes have been subject to inbreeding and the degradation of genetic structure, most foxes are at great risk of being seriously ill at young ages. It has been said that should the supply of medicine, supplied solely by the Lupine Empire, Vulpine society would collapse. Foxes are usually well cared for by their mothers and fathers. Both parents do their part to help rear the kit, the mother preforming the bulk of the work while the father is out working. Even so, the mother calls the shots and runs the family, like the male of a Lupine family. Males are typically submisive, fitting into the niche created by their vixen counterparts. When a kit moves on out into the world, the often turn to the arts to express themselves. Troves of lost art exist, paintings, drawings, music, videos, exist hidden about the Queendom. Most goes unrecognized, unseen and unheard for decades. At this time foxes also seek mates. Vixens set up houses, usually with their parent's wealth, and "go fishing" for sutable males. Favor goes to merchants and, in a hidden degree, theives and highwayman. Many a blossoming vixen dreamed of being taken by such a charismatic vagabond. Soldiers are looked upon as boring foxes who are more intrested in fighting than mates. Couples usually have their kits young, and then go on to add another whenever the vixen sees fit. Foxes are especially prone to having twins. So much so that parents expect it more than a single birth. A tradition common of modern families is to record the kit's youngest years, mostly in film, and creating a special gift for when their kit heads out into the world. Once a couple have had all the kits they care to, they tend to live as quietly as possible. If the male dies before this point, a vixen will likely never marry again. However, should a vixen leave behind a widowed male, the male joins the Vulpine Navy. Unexplainably, they simply do. Perhaps it is simply to perpetuate the other races. In their older years, foxes keep to themselves. Where as wolfish wisdom is a gold mine, vulpine wisdom is a box in an attic. Little time is spent reading, aside from scholars and politicians. Though a fox can live for many decades, the rarely do anything with it, aside from sitting around, tasting wine, and living off their retirement funds. Wolves are espcially jealous of this, who would love to have thirty extra years to create, to learn, and to share knowledge. When a fox dies, it is a solemn occasion. They are buried somewhere in the wilderness away from towns and roads. This is because in olden days foxes were buried with generous amounts of silver. Now it is tradition, commonly practiced. Relationships with other races Vulpine art is usually high quality work, and citizens of the Lupine Empire love it. White and red wine is traded for fuel, beautiful violins for wolfish carbines, and singers for soldiers. With such a system, wolves are often portrayed as heroes, saviors of the Queendom. Fox/wolf couples are not uncommon, the usual arrangement being a male fox and a female wolf. Their half-breed offspring, called folves, are welcome in Vulpine communities. They are not prone to becoming ill when young, and pass this trait on for several generations. Cats are viewed as distant allies, and an important connection, but generally there is little reactions with them. Raccoons are even more distant, but that is because they aren't part of an Imperial race, and live on the near oppisite side of Territa. Breeds Perhaps as much as dogs, foxes have various sub-breeds within their race. Here are the four most important: Imperial/Queendom These are the classic, orange furred foxes. They typically live in the Queendom, but some live in the wolfish capital of Hapsburg. Fennec A race of sandy colored foxes native to the Sea of Dust, the can be found in their gallies and long transport ships from the Queendom to Panifier. Their mono-tone coats and tall ears distinguish them from other breeds. Tundran/Snow Tundran foxes are, not surprisingly, inhabitants of the Coalition of the Southern Tundra. They are smaller than their Imperial kin, but lack the genetic anomalities of their temperate allies. Liathain The "grey" race, Liathains live far to the west. They have never been to Territa, only the occasional ship to ferncloud. Much of their society is a mystery, but they speak a rough form of Imperial. J. Tiberius Vulpes (talk) 11:54, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Race